


Stood up

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Someone teach me how to end chapters lmaoConnor: Alana I'm heading out! Some cute guy is sitting out there all alone and I'll be damned if I don't do anything about it!Alana: That wouldn't happen to be the guy you were serving wouldn't it?





	Stood up

She was supposed to be there.

Evan bit his lip and looked around anxiously, hoping his girlfriend Chloe would be there soon. It was already twenty minutes after eight, and Chloe wasn't returning his texts or calls.

Evan didn't know why he was surprised. Chloe didn't put a lot of effort into their relationship, and seemed to only want him for sex. It was a shame really, but at least he wasn't still a virgin at twenty three years old.

The waiter approached him and asked, "Are you ready to order, sir?"

Evan shook his head and said, "No, my date- just uh, wait ten more minutes? Please?"

The waiter sighed sympathetically but complied, walking off to another table. He didn't miss the sad glances families/possible couples gave him. He checked his phone.

Soon it was thirty after.

Then a quarter to nine.

Evan had lost hope. What was supposed to an amazing night had turned to shit, and he was just so _done._ He stood up and grabbed his coat, about to slide it on, but stopped when he saw a man rush over to his table.

"Oh god, I'm so so sorry babe! Traffic is absolutely _crazy_ right now!" He said loudly, taking a seat.

Evan was confused by this, but sat down.

Then, the man leaned over to him and whispered, "My name is Connor, just go with it, okay? Because whoever couldn't be bothered to show up is a dick, and you deserve to have a good night."

"Oh gees, really? You.. you didn't have to do that," Evan began to blush.

"Don't mention it, dude. Now, what's your name?" Connor asked, sitting up.

"It's Evan. Evan Hansen," Evan stuttered slightly.

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you ready to order?" A waitress came over to the table, notepad in hand.

"Wait! You're the waiter from before!" Evan realized.

Connor chuckled, "Yup, you caught me red handed. I managed to get off shift early so I could sit with you. Alana here offered to take care of your order."

"You didn't have to.." Evan blushed slightly.

"Again, it's not a big deal. Anyway," Connor straightened himself up. "I'll have the spaghetti and garlic bread with some sprite."

Alana wrote down his order and looked at Evan, "And you?"

"Um- I'll have the cheeseburger and water, please," he decided.

Alana hummed as she wrote down the orders. "Okay! I'll have your drinks out in a jiffy!" She then walked off to retrieve them.

Evan looked over at Connor, and let himself get a good look at him at long last. He had grown out his chocolate brown hair down to the top of his shoulders, he had a few ear piercings, and had quite the sharp jawline. As for his outfit, he wore some fairly nice jeans, a light purple long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue flannel. He just looked absolutely amazing, for an unplanned date.

"So Evan," Connor started, pulling Evan out of his thoughts, "Where'd you work at?"

"A bakery somewhere in midtown, but I'm gonna be moving onto a lab. I majored in,in environmental science," he said.

"Sweet," Connor grinned. "So you're one of those nature guys?"

"Call it c-cliche, but I loved nature ever since I was little. I had an apprenticeship at Ellison State Park my senior year," Evan chuckled.

"A state park? Impressive. I just write books and work here," Connor smiled.

The two continued to chat throughout dinner, Evan had long forgotten about Chloe, and could only focus on the man surfing in front of him. Halfway through dinner, Evan sent her a text saying ' _We need to talk'_ , with full intentions to cut ties with her.

"You know, it's kinda sad. I loved her at one point, but our relationship became so.. bland. So empty. This dinner- tonight, it was supposed to save it," Evan had told him.

"Well fuck her. Go find someone who can treat you right," Connor replied.

Evan just smiled and said, "I think that someone has been sitting in front of me all night long."

Connor blushed and stayed silent, before saying, "You're really something, aren't ya?"

Evan shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I guess."

"Aw c'mon don't be like that. You're a super sweet, loyal guy, and I'd love to see you again," Connor smiled slightly, looking up to meet Evan's gaze.

"Really?" Evan tried not to sound too excited. "Uh, can I, can I have your number? So we can plan uh, of course!"

Connor chuckled but he didn't seem disgusted by his request, and typed his number into his phone. "Maybe I'm being too forward, but can I drop you off at your place? I just wanna see you get home alright."

"I just walked here," he grabbed his jacket. "I don't live too far, just a couple blocks down."

"Would you like a ride,then? I promise I'm efficient," Connor stood and went to his side of the table. He offered him his hand.

Evan took it and stood, "I'll take you up on that offer."

The ride was a lot shorter than the two had hoped, but as it turned out, Chloe and Evan shared a place, which after a bit of arguing, Evan left with a duffel bag in his hand and a promise to get his things the next day. Connor insisted on helping him find a place for the night, which resulted in Evan staying at Connor's place for the night.

"You can sleep in my bed, alright?"

"What? No! I'm not kicking you out of your bed!"

Needless to say, Evan got the bed.

"Need anything? I'm probably gonna head to bed," Connor leaned against the doorway.

Evan shook his head, "No, I'm good."

"For someone who just broke up with his girlfriend, you don't seem too upset about it," Connor stated.

"If I'm being honest here, we met through a study group, and it was obvious she was attracted to me. She took me out to dinner, ate, and did normal couple stuff. But after we had sex.. she just became, obsessed with it. There isn't much to miss.." Evan looked away.

Connor frowned and walked over to him. He awkwardly patted his back and said, "Well, at least you cut ties with her. Tomorrow I'll help you find an apartment, okay?"

Evan smiled and nodded, "Okay. Thanks Connor, for everything."

"Of course, Evan."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone teach me how to end chapters lmao  
> Connor: Alana I'm heading out! Some cute guy is sitting out there all alone and I'll be damned if I don't do anything about it!  
> Alana: That wouldn't happen to be the guy you were serving wouldn't it?


End file.
